


Starry Eyed

by BellusBam (AwfulRae)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, also its mainly bambam and jinyoung, and contemplating life together moments, like lots of fluff, only hints of bam and jb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulRae/pseuds/BellusBam
Summary: Bambam, a young aspiring actor has moved to Korea to chase his dreams and provide for his family. Eccentric playwrite and reknown director Im Jaebum gives him an unexpected role along with the famous actor and one of Bambam's idols, Park Jinyoung.





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is literally only the second time ive ever tried to post a got7 fic and im afraid lmao also its such a rare pair kill me but theyre just cute okAY i've had this idea for so stinkin long i just gotta finish it tbh

Walking in past the other actors who were auditioning always send a surge of anxiety through Bambam, down to his core. He could do nothing but fidget with the script paper in his hand once he entered the waiting room. It was full of people talking to walls and using their camera phones as mirrors, something that ad become a common sight for him, but could never get use to. Serious actors seemed so apart from himself somehow.

He quickly corrected his gawking for a moment and found a suitable spot to sit and waited for his name to be called. His brain and eyes weren't keeping on the same track as he attempted to look at the script, so he opted to simply pretend he was reading lines as he subtly stole glances around the room.

“Oh my god.” Real words escaped his mouth amidst the nonsensical pretend talking he did. Someone had caught his eye. A modest figure stood, eyes cast down and hands held together to his front, no script in sight, waiting directly next to the door leading to the audition room. Bambam wanted to pull his eyes away but he had an itching feeling he knew who it was. He waited for the older boy's name to be called to tell him he was right. Three names later.

“Park Jinyoung.” A voice mewled from the cracked door of the audition room and the boy with downcast eyes looked up for the first time. Bambam literally had to launch his script paper into his face to keep from squawking. _It really is him!_ The famous Park Jinyoung, the rising actor and one of Bambam's inspirations to come to Korea to seek out acting opportunities. Bambam held his breath, peering over his paper as Jinyoung disappeared into the next room. He only exhaled once the door made it's soft click shut. Looking down at his now trembling hands, Bambam absorbed what kind of environment he was in and how emphasised his feelings of isolation were now. He had been in a few commercials and a movie when he was young, sure, but for someone who can only say they were a child actor to attempt to get the same part that Park Jinyoung is auditioning for? _Ridiculous. Absolutely impossible._ Bambam stood up with shaky knees. He didn't belong there. He felt a cold sweat come over him and his legs made the decision to walk towards the exit.

“Kunpimook Bhuwaukl... Bambam?” He froze, internally screaming. His turn already? _There's no way. Directly after Jinyoung?_ Was he spaced out for too long while other names were called? Should he pretend that's not his name? Should he just- His thoughts were cut off by the warm press of a hand on his shoulder.

“Excuse me.” A honey smooth voice addressed him and Bambam could feel his heart drop into his stomach. He jerked his head around and was met with one Park Jinyoung, who seemed to be more than confused. Bambam's mind darted for an excuse.

“I! Uhm, I-I that's my turn, y-yeah I'll go!” He squeezed past Jinyoung, being extra careful not to touch him, contorting his body awkwardly to slip past. Hurrying past the other waiting actors and towards the audition room he felt his face redden as he realized how embarrassing that was. _Are you dumb???_ _He was saying 'excuse me_ _'_ _not to snap you out of your insecurities and to encourage you to audition anyway regardless of competition because you're defiantly on the same level. Why would literally every one of your dreams of him doing that just come true after your second audition in Korea? YOU WERE STOOD LIKE A STATUE IN FRONT OF THE EXIT YOU MORON._

“Uhm? Mister Bhuwakul?”

“What?” Bambam snapped, not realizing he was suddenly addressing the casting director. His arms went limp. _Great. What the fuck else can go wrong._ He nodded and handed the suited figure behind the table his headshot and resume. _Of course I have to be an ass to the damn casting director... Oh, is that the actual direct_ _or_ _? Even more perfect._

“Okay, whenever you're ready, let us know and I'll read the line before.”

“Whatever works, I guess.” He saw the taken back look from the director but Bambam was beyond caring at this point and he wanted to get on a plane back to Bangkok tonight and just live in the freezer space of his mother's restaurant, seeing as he obviously wasn't going to be raking in the big bucks like his mother was wishing him to.

 

 

Leaving the audition room was almost a relief and he was just glad it was over, but there was a pit of unsettled anguish in his chest. His limbs felt numb and his head buzzed. Exiting particularly fancy agency building and out into the now darkening street left him feeling hollow, as if he were leaving the golden ticket he was given behind. He forced his feet to move him forward, hailing the next cab that passed.

The ride back to his apartment and the phone call to his manager, Youngjae, left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Hey, don't be so down, Bam. I really don't think that just because he wa-”

“Youngjae-ahhhhhh!” Bambam whined into his phone as he turned it on speaker so he could make all the hand gestures he wanted. Somehow being dramatic about it made him feel better. Not completely, but enough not to be bursting fully into tears talking to his exasperated manager. “I'm telling you, he looked me dead in the eye and basically let me down easy, I'm totally telling you.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Youngjae sighed. Bambam only responded with an incoherent yell that Youngjae, as routine, pulled his phone away from his ear for. He continued, “Bambam, you got this. A casting directors job is not to find the biggest name but to find a fitting face, and lets face it yours is ideal for youthful romcom lead!”

“You have to be encouraging, your job sorta depends on it.” Bambam deadpanned.

“I... well okay you got me there.” Bambam responded again with just another wordless yell. He heard Youngjae sigh at his tantrum; then a pause as the mood of the conversation dropped, both of them having mutual understanding that this might be the end of Bambam's acting motivation. He stared at the ceiling, now laying on top oh his bed, feeling numb after the outbursts.

“I'm...” Bambam broke the silence, “Gonna call my mom.”

“Ah... okay. Uhm. Get back to me soon on what's going on, okay?” Bambam hung up without another word.

 

Youngjae heard the click on the other end and let out an exasperated sigh for probably about the 100th time this evening. Keeping up with Bambam and his pickiness is one thing but dealing with this suddenly self-critical boy is a new challenge for Youngjae. _For fucks sake he just said 'excuse me' because he was in the way. What the hell was he thinking him literally_ _just_ _passing by Park Jinyoung was going to be like?_ _And he bombed the whole audition because he was starstruck?_ _This kid..._

Youngjae's phone buzzed. He reached for it, getting ready to heave another long sigh but his breath hitched when he read the name.

 

 

Tears built in Bambam's eyes when his brother answered their mom's FaceTime call. Bambam held the tears in his eyes, knowing his family, they've been taught not to cry easily, especially in the kind of work they do, weakness can be taken advantage of, but since he's been away from home, he's started to lose his old, hard to shake self. He's found himself on the edge of tears for the first time while in Korea. He cursed at the prickles he could feel form under his lids.

“Bambam! Mom and I are getting dinner, whats going on?” His mom pushed his sister out of the way and took her phone back.

“Sweetie, how are you? Have you been minding your manners over there?”

“You jerk, it's late you know! Why don't you call when it's midday, Mom and I are having bonding time without you~”

“Sis, shut up...” Bambam's voice broke, making his tone sound more serious than he intended. His mom caught it quickly though and scolded his younger sister, Baby, before turning her attention to the screen again.

“Bambam, Sweetheart, is everything okay?” His mom's concern struck a cord with him and he let tears fall as he sat up.

“Mom, I think I'm coming back.” He blubbered for the next 10 minutes about being homesick and not being able to support them like he wished to. His mother comforting him and telling him they can still live comfortably with what the restaurant makes. Then after ignoring about 5 of Youngjae's ill timed calls, Bambam finally tells his mother and brother that he should go for now because his manager is pestering him.

 

“Youngjae-ah, what is it?” Bambam's voice was gravelly as he half halfheartedly answered his 6th attempt to reach him.

“Bambam.” Youngjae's voice was uncharacteristically serious. Bambam suddenly got a surge of nerves to his now dead emotions. “You got a callback.”

Bambam stared at his ceiling, eye catching on a single spider wed in the corner of the room.

“Good joke.”

“It's not a joke.” A pause.

“Holy shit.” Bambam let out in the same dead pan voice as his last remark, but his mind was reeling and going at a million miles a minute. “Holy shit!” He jumped up, dropping his phone on his bed and rubbing his face and ridding himself of any residual negative feelings. He paced back and forth about three times before picking up his phone again, allowing Youngjae to wait patiently.

“So.” Bambams voice suddenly felt very lame.

“Yep.” He could hear the smile on Youngjae's face. “Guess you're staying in Seoul a little longer now aren't ya, you jerk.” Bambam could only laugh. He had to call his mom again.

 

 

“Now, he didn't give me specifics, but he sounded very positive about you for some reason.”

“Some reason... I really don't know I didn't even deliver the lines to fit the mood of the scene. I really don't get this.” Bambam's nerves suddenly came back to him when him and Youngjae entered the entertainment company to attend the callbacks. “Maybe they were joking; maybe they were trying to have a laugh with you... y'know like... 'haha your client sucks haha lets have evil manager brunch'.”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about...” Youngjae pinched the bridge of his nose, holding a door open for Bambam.

“I know your game.” He flicked two fingers from his eyes to Youngjae's as he went through the door and into the main foyer of the entertainment company the callbacks were being held in. Down and to the right where low murmers were heard.

“Got me.” Youngjae smiled and lead Bambam past a long line of people and started opening the door they were waiting in front of.

“Ah, Youngjae, what you doing, let's just...?” Bambam gestured to the back of the line.

“Those are people waiting for callbacks for extras.” Youngjae gave a snicker at Bambam's confused expression and opened the door. Inside, around 10 actors stood in various spots, some with partners and others silently reading to themselves. “This is for the main cast.” Youngjae could practically hear Bambam's jaw drop to the floor. He lead a very suddenly nervous Bambam over to the table in the back of the room where the director and casting director were sorting headshots and chatting in hushed tones.

Bambam was much too preoccupied with seeing who he was now, unbelievably, on par with. Many actors stood around, a professional air to most all of them, quietly or silently saying the lines and getting the right expressions. Jinyoung was among them, of course, sitting rather elegantly on a black couch across the room, but seemingly asleep, with his chin resting on his palm and his legs crossed at the ankles. His eyelashes curved perfectly and Bambam couldn't look away.

“Hey, don't be rude.” Youngjae pulled Bambams arm and nearly ran him into the table.

“I wasn't staring!” Bambam sputtered, looking only at Youngjae now, half thanking him, half hating him.

“Not that, idiot.” Youngjae gestured to the man sitting at the table. “This is Im Jaebum, the director.”

“Oh, oh my god, sorry. Hello.” Bambam corrected himself and held out a shaky hand, cursing at it silently to hold still. “I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam. I just go by Bambam. It's a pleasure.” He wasn't sure how quivery his voice had become. He hated this, he's never like this when Park fucking Jinyoung isn't in the room.

Jaebum firmly took Bambam's hand, stood, and pulled the young actor in close to him. Bambam let out a lame gasp as the director maintained eye contact, pulling him in to speak low into the younger's ear.

“If you'll notice... there's not many other actors here of your image.” He spoke in a rather sly tone, something that told Bambam that he had just been let in on a huge secret. He paused for a moment, letting his hand linger out as Jaebum sat back down and went back to organizing papers and nodding to the person to his right murmuring things to him. What did that mean? The man's words sunk in and Bambam could feel a cold sweat coming on. Another feeling of not belonging. _Damn, if the director can even tell I don't belong then why am I even here? I knew this was just a joke I mean, with my face I-_ Youngjae tugged him to the other side of the room and handed him the script he picked off the table.

“Are you ready?” Youngjae stared directly into Bambam's eyes and the only response he could muster was a gulp deep in his throat. “I'll take that as a yes. You were the last to sign in, they're go-” He was cut off by the sudden unrest in the room. Jaebum had stood and cleared his throat. Bambam didn't know how long he had been looking at Jinyoung at this point but the spike of shock seeing his eyes flit up to look towards the table made his eyes follow.

“Alright the auditions will be held in this room one by one and with mixed groups to see who's chemistry works well, et cetra. Sit patiently and quietly while waiting for your turn.”   
After Youngjae's ushering, Bambam silently shuffled away from the center of the room and placed himself stiffly in one of the chairs lined against the wall. The atmosphere was tense, looking at the other actors, all of whom held themselves strongly, and he wondered if this kind of competitive confidence was exuded from all the high listed actors. The first names were called and they read the assigned lines. Bambam could feel the sweat in his palms. He felt Youngjae move next to him to whisper in his ear.   
“You've got this. You're on par.” He heard Youngjae's grin in his voice. As a fan of Park Jinyoung, Bambam felt almost offended that his manager would ever think Park Jinyoung was on a low level as himself. More than offended though, there came a surge of courage from hearing Youngjae be so optimistic. A rarity in terms of his career lately. As he watched the other actors take their turns, he built up his gusto. This was his chance. Possibly his last chance. He can do this. He was chosen for a reason.

“Bam-.... Bambam?” A voice called from one of the various people sat at the table. Adrenaline hit Bambam and he stood up. No other names were called for a moment and so he stood in the center, not quite sure what to do with his limbs. _What does casual look like again?_ The director, Jaebum, leaned over to whisper something to the woman beside him, flipping a few script pages over and pointing. The woman quirked her eyebrows and cleared her throat.

“Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.”

If Bambam's heart hadn't fallen out of his ass just from being called up, it had now. His body radiated heat and he prayed it wasn't noticeable. He wasn't sure when all that courage left his body, but boy had it left in a hurry. For the first time while in his presence, he didn't dare look up at the figure walking toward the center of the room to join him. 

A mischevious grin found its way onto Im Jaebums face while Bambam had not been looking. 

"Bambam. I want you to actually read for Minseo. Jinyoung, read for Minjun." Bambam's brain hit a brick wall, not noticing what Jinyoung had. The older actor had worked with this director before. Known to make unpredictable last minute changes, rewriting whole episodic plot twists, yet somehow pulling it all together into beautiful stories. Jinyoung could already see what Jaebum was doing. 

 

"Th-the... fema-" Bambam began,

"Yes. The female lead." Jaebum tilted and rested his head on his hand. "Top of page 37." 

**Author's Note:**

> *little bit of spoilers kinda not rlly skip if u dont wanna know*
> 
> ****  
> this isn't a cross dresssing centric fic calm down............................  
> but it could be..........  
> jk i have other plans but hey who knows  
> ****


End file.
